


Locker Room Talk

by Audzilla28



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Confession, Curiosity killed the cat, F/M, I mean, Leon is a sweetheart, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, Reader-Insert, Romantic Confession, Shameless Smut, You become the champion, dude just has the stadium cleared out after the match just in case you you guys banged, duh - Freeform, he made a good call, he seriously. just really loves you dude, hop is very curious, i wrote this in one sitting, leon encourages you, leon is a cheeky bastard, leon uses his champion status for dubious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: After beating Leon in the Galar Championship, he asks you to meet him in the locker room. Confused, you're insanely curious to see what he has up his sleeve.The best thing to happen after winning.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Leon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Locker Room Talk

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! leon. he's a cutie. deserves more love. i just wanted some post-championship stuff and a little bit of romance. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The stadium roared as Leon’s Charizard collapsed, worn out from your battle, defeated. Leon blinked in stupor, amazed at your strength before pulling his hat down, covering his eyes. Beneath his hat, a smile shone out, bittersweet in defeat. Recovering and recomposing himself, he threw his hat high into the air.

“My time as Champion is over… but what a champion time it’s been!” He declared strongly. He stuck his signature pose, arm stretching to the sky. “Thank you for the greatest battle I’ve ever had!” The stadium exploded in support for both you and Leon, excited for the new champion, sad for the old. Leon turned to you, his golden eyes shining with tears. He gave you a proud nod. You grinned widely, nodding back, before you both met in the center of the turf to shake hands. Leon launched into a speech to the crowd.

“Let’s watch and see what he can do!” He finished, crowd reciprocating his shout. He grasped your hand and lifted it into the air. You beamed brightly, reveling in the physical contact on top of your win. He brought it back down, releasing your hand before leaning in close to your ear.

“Meet you in the locker room,” he whispered over the roaring crowd. A blush rose to your cheeks as you nodded. He turned back to the crowd, waving at the stadium, thanking them for their time. You followed suit, waving and smiling broadly. You took in the crowd, stadium filled to the brim to see the championship battle, and your heart was full. You felt bad for Leon, but you knew that any time spent as Champion is fleeting, never safe from an attack. You noticed Leon had disappeared, and you threw some final waves to the crowd before exiting the field. Hop stood in the tunnel leading from the turf - actually, not stood, he was jumping all over the place.

“That was amazing! I can’t believe you beat Lee!” You laughed at his enthusiasm.

“It was a rough battle. I can’t believe I beat him too,” you joked. Hop smiled broadly, face shimmering with excitement.

“Lee passed by a minute or two ago, he told me to tell you that he’d be waiting.” You jolted, face red. Hop tilted his head. “What’s up? You upset or something?” You shook your head. You had kept your crush on Hop’s big brother a secret for this long, but it was getting harder to conceal as you spent more and more time battling, training, and encountering him throughout your journey.

“N-no, I’m fine, Hop,” you spoke carefully. “I wonder what he’s got to say to me?” Hop clapped a hand to your shoulder.

“Don’t be so tense! I’m sure you’ll be fine. Big bro Lee can’t do much to the new champion, ay?” You smiled, nodding.

“Alright. I’ll see you later, Hop!” You called, running down the tunnel. He waved as you ran, still buzzing about your win. What did Leon want to talk to you about? Your mind raced through a million different scenarios as you reached the locker room doors. You had expected it to be bustling from the championship battle, but it was strangely empty, silent throughout the surrounding halls. You took a breath and pushed open the door.

“Leon?” You called, scanning the room. You found him on the farthest bench, sat with his elbows on his thighs. He jolted up and turned to you, anxiety twisted in his face. “You okay?” You made your way through the bench maze and sat next to him. He nodded, releasing a sigh.

“Yeah. I can’t believe you managed to beat me.” He slouched back, pressing into your side softly. “I remember watching you and Hop jump around with the Wooloos as kids… and here you are as a young adult and new champion!” You laughed softly, reminiscing of the games played in the fields, growing up with Hop and Leon, and watching Leon grow into an insanely popular trainer. Both you and Hop had ended up being somewhat distant, as his fame and popularity took up a lot of his time, but he still managed to make time here and there to visit. Now as a young adult, having turned 18 over the summer, Leon shone in a different light. Golden brown skin shining in the sun, strong arms flexing during his battles, golden eyes piercing into you whenever you met them. You couldn’t help but find him hot. You were a teenage girl, you know. You did not want to mess up your relationship with him, though. You admired from a distance, but you were thrilled when he endorsed you and Hop for the championship.

“Yeah…” you sighed. “Those days seem so far away. Hopefully the championship gig will set me up with a nice house in the countryside by Mom, but it’ll be weird being famous like you.” Leon let out a snort.

“You’re going to be a great champion, you know that?” You blushed. “Hey, c’mon! You’re a great trainer, you have such strong Pokemon, and, y’know, you’re easy on the eyes.” He poked you with his elbow gently. You pushed at it jokingly.

“You’re too nice, Lee…” His face dropped, and his hand came up to your arm, touching it lightly.

“Hey, I’m serious.” His golden eyes bore into yours. “You’re such a pretty girl, I’m sure you’ll be great. I was being honest in my speech out there, y’know.” You tore your eyes away, feeling like your face was gonna explode from the praise.

“Hey…” Leon trailed off. You turned your head to him gently, peeking at his face. It was soft, tender, and emotional. “You’re so gorgeous.” His hand on your arm came up to cup your cheek.

Holy shit… was this happening? Was the ex-champ flirting with you? You felt fuzzy and shaky, like you were about to slip out of the world itself, and you opened your mouth to respond before Leon cut you off. Surging forward with pure determination in his eyes, he presses his lips against yours. You froze, eyes wide in shock, before melting into his touch. An arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you into his chest. Pulling apart, you gave your arm a slap, making sure this was reality.

“What’s that about?” Leon questioned lightly. You gazed up at his soft face, doe-eyed.

“Needed to make sure that was real.” You explained, still processing. Leon kissed you.  Okay. What do next. 

You blinked, bringing a hand up to your mouth, touching your lips softly before peering up at him. His face softened, chuckling heartily. He tightened his arm around your waist.

“Can I kiss you again?” He asked, bringing your face up to his. You nodded, breath catching in your throat as he leaned in. You brought a hand up to his face, feeling the trimmed beard tickle your palm. Leon pushed into you gently, deepening the kiss. Intoxicated, entranced, and enchanted, you felt like your head was spinning. He broke, only to return right to your lips. Kissing you over and over, you kissed him back each time. Slowly, you were drawn closer and closer to him, and ended up pulled onto his lap. Now straddling him, you were eye level with him. 

“I like you, Leon,” you confessed breathily. His lips curled into a beaming smile.

“I was starting to get that impression from you,” he joked. You pouted, poking your bottom lip out before pecking his cheek. You were prepared to live life as friends with this handsome man - now that he was in your arms, there was no way in hell you were going to miss this chance. You knew when not to skip an opportunity. Peppering kisses all over his cheek, he finally pushed you away to reposition and steal your lips. Reveling in the feeling, you broke from your trance when you felt his tongue brush your lip ever so slightly. You tilted your head, opening up for him to plunge his tongue delicately into your mouth. You shuddered, draping your arms over his shoulders.

You felt a heat pool in your belly as you and Leon kissed deeply - and you suspected he felt the same, considering the gentle pressure at your crotch. You smirked inwardly, categorizing this as a huge success. Here you were after becoming the Galar champion, making out passionately with the ex-champ, both of you getting turned on. You both broke away, breathing heavily.

“I uh… may have cleared out this area of the stadium…” His eyes swept the room, avoiding your eyes. “Being champ comes with privileges.” He tapped your forehead, as if passing on a deep secret. “Don’t be afraid to dabble in them to treat yourself. You worked hard for them.” He smirked.

“So we’re alone?” He nodded, hands trailing down your back to rest at your lower back.

“There’s nobody in this half of the stadium outside of the audience seating and vendors in the farthest areas from here.” He leaned forward, dipping you low and creeping up to your ear. “We’re all alone, Champion,” he whispered deeply into your ear. You arched your back slightly, chills running down your spine, and gripped him tightly.

“How did you even manage that?” You asked in awe. He smirked again.

“Champion privilege, I know how to play the fame game.” He kissed your ear. “You should take some notes for when I watch your championship battles.” His nibbled at the top of your ear gently, clearly wanting to learn your boundaries in a silent question to continue.

“You really are something, Lee,” you sighed, smiling softly. “What does the ex-champ have to say to the new champion?” You teased. He pulled back, face serious.

“How far are you okay with going, champ?” He questioned. “If you want to back out now, we can take it slow. All up to you, I’m the one who initiated so you get to choose the next step.” He really is the sweetest thing. You were so surprised that he held out against the intoxication of fame, and you were so grateful. You threw your arms around him in a loving hug.

“Lee, you really are such a sweet guy.” You straightened before pressing a steamy kiss to his lips, pulling to the side to pepper your way to his ear. “I’ve waited too long to take it slow,” you spoke softly into his ear before kissing and nibbling away. He hugged you tightly, pressure poking between your legs growing. You were starting to get nervous - how much bigger can that thing get? 

He slipped a hand underneath your uniform, warm hands on bare skin. You shivered, welcoming the feeling. You mirrored his motion, tugging his shirt up to reveal his toned torso. He drew his arms back, raising them so you could pull it off of him. You placed it tenderly onto the bench next to you two. His cape was previously discarded along with his gloves and hat, which you were thankful for - you had no clue how that thing worked. You had a worry in the back of your head of his dual-layered pants, but your thoughts dissipated as Leon silently requested to take your shirt off.

Uniform peeled from your top, Leon was very interested in your boobs. He was trying very hard not to stare. You huffed, grabbing his hands and pressing them to your breasts. This was the last time to be shy! His face reddened as he avoided looking at you, obviously embarrassed by his intrigue. He gave them a squeeze, and his face lit up, now staring right at them as he jiggled them around. You giggled, watching his wonder. 

“You really like them, huh?” You laughed. He nodded enthusiastically. “Do you wanna put your face on them?” You had no clue how he managed to nod even more excitedly. You brought his head forward, and he dove into them, motorboating them playfully. You clamped a hand to your mouth; the Galarian ex-champion was motorboating you. He paused, kissing your boobs sweetly, before looping a finger under the elastic band of your sports bra. He paused to look up at you for confirmation.

“Go ahead, love.” He beamed, peeling it off without a hesitation. He resumed his massage from earlier, which you were enjoying greatly. You felt around Leon’s chest as well, feeling his toned arms and chest. You brushed over Leon’s nipples and felt him shudder against you. You noted the sensitivity. Running your hands up and down his sides, his muscles taut and firm. Leon kissed his way up your neck.

“Can I leave a hickey here?” He asked, nipping at a section of skin. 

“Yeah,” you breathed out. He suctioned himself straight to it, nipping, licking, and sucking, his beard scratching against you. You clamped your mouth closed - the feeling from Leon on your neck was utterly arousing. He released his hold on your neck with a pop, and he went to continue on. You stopped him to add your own mark to him.

You latched on to a spot on his neck, reciprocating his mark on you. After a bit, a noticeable hickey could be seen on him. Proud, you withdrew. You peered up at Leon’s golden eyes, filled with arousal and hunger. He slid his hands down your sides, and you shuddered at the touch - only to reciprocate the motion to his torso. He hooked his thumbs into your shorts, pausing for your confirmation again. You smiled, reaching up to ruffle his long, purple hair. 

“Let’s go, champ!” You chimed. He unfortunately had to push you off of his lap to take off your shorts, but you couldn’t be that upset. He took off his dual shorts - something you didn’t need to worry about anymore - and sat in his boxers on the locker room bench, eyes glued to your body. You instinctually wrapped a hand around your stomach, feeling a bit self-conscious. He pulled you back to him, standing between his spread legs. He pressed a kiss to your tummy, tickling you ever so slightly. His loose boxers tented around his dick, standing tall and proud before you. 

“D-do you have a condom?” You stuttered out, suddenly embarrassed by the position you two were in. Two Galar champions in the stadium locker rooms, both crushing on each other, about to have sex with each other. He smiled up at you before him, tugging a condom out of his discarded pants pocket. You blanked.

“Leon! Did you have that in your pocket the whole match?” You scolded him. His lips curled upwards in a shit-eating grin.

“And what if I did?” He crossed his arms. “Where would we be without one? I think I planned appropriately.” He tilted his head, waiting for your response. You opened your mouth to scold him for having that on him during the championships - but you can’t argue that it was about to come in handy. You crossed your arms back at him, pouting angrily. He burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into him. Grinning up at you cheekily from your belly, you tried to push his head away, not wanting to admit defeat.

“Come on, what’s the worst that could’ve happened?” He pulled you into his lap, now very much closer to his dick. He laid some kisses onto your neck and cheeks, asking for forgiveness. You caved when he kissed your lips. You broke and melted into him. He pulled your hips forward, pressing you against his belly, right over his crotch. You grinded your hips gently, wanting to see his response. He broke off from your kiss, groaning gently. You took this as encouragement and continued grinding onto him, only separated by minimum clothing. 

“Fuck…” he groaned. His hand ghosted over your tummy, pushing into your panties and grazing your clit. You bit your lip gently, bucking your hips into him. He rubbed circles into your clit, occasionally dipping down into the wetness before coming back up.

“You’re so wet, babe,” he moaned as you grinded. At this point, you were so ready to take the next step. You reached down, tugging his hand from your panties before sliding off of his lap. Whining in protest, you pulled off your final piece of clothing while Leon stroked himself gently through his boxers.

“Hey, take yours off too!” You exclaimed. He chuckled, obeying your request and shedding his boxers. Finally seeing his length in full view, your eyes widened. Seeing your response, Leon smirked.

“Are you gonna be able to handle this?” He teased. You nodded. He tore open the condom and slid it on. Pausing to arrange some clothes next to him, he motioned you to sit on his lap. Stepping up to the plate, you straddled him, throwing your legs around him before slowly lowering yourself onto his dick. Feeling it push into you, your leg trembled as you made your way down his length. Letting out a moan, you hit the bottom, sitting on his lap. Leon’s head rested on your shoulder, hunched over, groaning with you.

“You’re so hot, love.” He moaned into your ear, the sensation making you clench. You moved your hips circularly, grinding into him, feeling him slide in and out of your pussy. You nipped at his collarbone, body on fire as your hands grabbed at his back. He kissed and bit your shoulders, guiding your hips. Leon started leaning back, laying himself onto the discarded clothes covering the bench as you now sat on top of him, connected at the hips. Your feet just barely reached the floor, and you used this to bounce on top of him. Heart pounding with the pleasure of Leon’s dick hitting you deep, you let out a deep moan. Hands on his chest, you pushed yourself up with all fours as you hunched over him.

Breasts bouncing as he joined in your thrusting, he brought a hand up to grope them, the other steadying himself on the bench. Moaning with you, you watched as Leon’s face glistened with sweat, hot and sexy, golden eyes roaming your body. You brought yourself down to kiss him, with some difficulty you managed to do so. 

Both of you kept up with your movements, reveling in the pleasure of sex. Finally, Leon spoke between moans.

“S- stand up for a second,” he commanded. You stood up, shivering as his cock slid out of you with a pop. He sat up, pushing you off of him. “Just for a second, love.” He instructed you to kneel on the bench, pushing the clothes around for you, and had you lay face-down on the bench. Now at a perfect height, Leon slid himself into you easily, making you gasp. He recoiled before slamming himself deep into you. Rubbing up against all the right spots, you moaned loudly. You reached a hand back at him, grabbing wildly for his hand. He grasped it tightly as he slammed into you more, fucking you hard.

Arching your back, your thoughts faded as you were consumed in pleasure. You could feel Leon’s pace quickening, his moans and grunts more desperate. 

“A-ah… Leon!” You moaned out. He groaned in return, followed by your own name. You felt your climax approach, and you brought your free hand to rub your clit.

“Leon, I’m gonna,” you managed to moan out. “I’m gonna cum!” 

“Me too, love!” He groaned in response, pace even faster and harder. Your orgasm hit like a truck, your pussy clenching hard and your entire body with it. Back arched, you were so loud. You barely had the thought of your surroundings, but it was lost in the wave of pleasure consuming you. You realized Leon was cumming too - groaning and grunting loudly with you, finally slowing his thrusts. Breathing heavily, you felt his hands rubbing your back as his orgasm came to an end. You turned your head to try to see his face. Flushed, pink-cheeked, and gasping for air, Leon’s face glowed. His eyes were initially pressed closed, but opening up slightly, he noticed you peering back at him. Smiling weakly, he tilted his head.

“That sure was something…” He said weakly. You let out a soft laugh.

“Sure was.” He shook a bit as he pulled out, a wet ‘pop’ resonating around the room. You groaned, over-stimulated with pleasure, and you almost collapsed as your knees gave you.

“Woah!” Leon called as he caught your hips, rolling you over to your side. “You good, love?” Taking a breath, you nodded, then grinned up at him.

“Nothing less than champion material!” You beamed. He smiled down at you. Tugging the condom off, he tied it off before chucking it into the closest garbage. He kneeled next to you, kissing your cheek, your neck, and your back before placing a final one on your forehead. 

“Wanna come crash at my place?” Leon asked. You nodded.

“You’re gonna have to carry me there, Lee,” you raised your arms. “I’m down for the count!” He laughed. 

“You’re gonna have to get some clothes on first.” You looked down at the clothes Leon had laid underneath you two as you had sex. 

“They’re all sweaty,” you complained. “Sorry, Lee.” He grinned cheekily.

“Remember how I said being champion comes with privilege?” Your face scrunched in confusion. He turned and tugged an unnoticed bag from under the bench next to you two. He pulled out two sets of clothes.

“One for you, one for me.” He handed one to you. “Will this work?” You finally sat up, nodding.

“Thanks, Lee.”

“No problem.” The both of you dressed - both choosing to forego undergarments, not wanting to put them back on. Leon called a ride pager and you tossed the scattered clothes into Leon’s bag. You found a towel in there, and you used that to wipe down the bench, feeling ever so slightly guilty. 

“Alright, ride pager will be here in five. You ready?” He held a hand out, lifting you up from the floor.

“Wait, not yet,” you paused, pulling Leon down for a kiss. He broke first.

“So do you want to go on a date?” He asked. You smiled and nodded.

“Only if I can be your girlfriend,” you propositioned. Leon grinned.

“I thought that was a given?” He joked. You buried your face into his chest, hugging him tightly. He reciprocated, squeezing you tightly.

The ride pager driver was somewhat surprised to see the two champions wearing the same uniform - but professionally said nothing. Leaning against him, you watched the sprawling fields pass underneath before quickly reaching Leon’s house. A little cottage on top of a hill, wrapped in trees, bushes, and other flora. Hopping out of the ride pager, Leon handed the driver a few bills as a tip before joining you.

“This is so cute!” You trekked up the path leading to the door. 

“That’s why I chose it,” Leon responded. You let him pass you, pulling a key out to unlock the door. Pushing it open, he gestured for you to head inside. Only after a quick kiss, you stepped inside. The inside was just as cute, foyer splitting into three directions. He led you down the hallway in front of you, the master bedroom straight ahead.

“This door’s to the bathroom,” he tapped a door on your right. “If you need to use it. My bedroom’s straight ahead.” You nodded.

“I’m gonna freshen up a bit,” you said, excusing yourself. “Be right there.” You slid into the pale blue bathroom, checking your hair and washing your hands. Done freshening up, you joined Leon in his bedroom. After pushing open the door, you found him laid across half of a queen-sized bed. Taking a few steps, you launched yourself on top of him with a leap. 

“Oi!” He grunted as you landed on him. Laughing, the both of you curled around each other, cuddling up in Leon’s bed. Throwing the blanket over you two, Leon wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Hey,” Leon called. You looked over your shoulder at him. “Congrats on becoming champion, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> side note: hop totally tried to sneak a peak on you guys and definitely heard some weird noises from the locker room. nosey lil kid.


End file.
